deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Suit
The Advanced Suit is a state-of-the-art suit used by elite combat teams. Like the other suits in ''Dead Space 2'', thrusters located on the legs and clavicles and a separating, folding helmet. The Schematic of this suit is found in Chapter 11, in a Power Node storage room. It has 25 inventory slots and 20% armor, and gives a passive bonus of decreasing the recharge time on your Stasis Module by 50%. Variants *Elite Advanced Suit *Agility Advanced Suit *Shockpoint Advanced Suit Description This suit relies on highly classified technology and is intended for elite forces operating in dangerous situations and the harshest of environments. Like all other full-body vacuum-rated suits, the Advanced Suit is self-sealing, meaning that it will seal itself if punctured or otherwise damaged in a manner which compromises the wearer's exposure. This allows operators to work in the vacuum of space or other similarly hazardous environments. Gameplay The suit costs 40,000 Credits at the Store, or 36,000 with the Vintage Suit on. The Advanced Suit has a special feature that halves Stasis recharge time, further enhancing the lethality of the Advanced Suit. It is the best suit available in the first playthrough of Dead Space 2. Trivia *During the Dead Space 2 demo, in addition to its features from the final game, the Advanced Suit features a passive bonus that gives all weapons a 15% bonus to damage. This weapon bonus has been removed in the full game and added to the Elite Advanced Suit. *Despite being the suit seen in almost all of the promotion for Dead Space 2, it's the last one you find in your first playthrough. *Note on the box cover for Dead Space 2 that on the cover depicting the Advanced Suit's front helmet, one can see Isaac's eyes through the top eye slit. Also, there is a Marker Symbol above his left eye. *Much like the Intermediate Engineering RIG for Dead Space, the Advanced Suit is the suit Isaac is seen in almost all the advertisements of Dead Space 2. *When Isaac steps out of the Store after purchasing this suit, as with the other suits, the shoulder thrusters will activate and lift for a moment - the Advanced Suit shows three plates lift, but only the standard two over Isaac's shoulders will move during Zero-G gameplay. *The suit is worn by Isaac in one of the screenshots for Dead Space 3, meaning the suit may return. *Despite being of the most streamlined suits in the Dead Space universe thus far, the Advanced Suit has the bulkiest holo-plate. Even when it is flipped up, it still protrudes until just before Isaac's chin ends. Gallery File:Isaac_DA2.jpg|As seen in Dragon Age 2. File:3618_DeadSpace2cover.jpg|The GameInformer cover showcasing the Advanced Suit worn by Isaac Clarke. File:Unknown_RIG.jpg|Concept art and schematics overview of the Advanced Suit. File:DeadSpace 2 - Rig.jpg|The Health holo-meter of the Advanced Suit. File:Isaac_with_the_unknown_RIG.jpg|Isaac defending himself against a member of the pack. File:Isaac_with_the_unknown_RIG_2a.jpg File:Dead-space-2 dec22 01.jpg|The back of the RIG, showing the yellow health bar. File:Dead Space 2 Javelin gun.jpg File:Advance_suit_art.jpg|Advanced Suit in full view File:DeadSpace_2_-_Isaac_RIG.png|Advanced Suit Art File:Advanced RIG promo.jpg File:deadspace2boxart350.jpg|Close up view of the Advanced Suit's Helmet File:17279110x.jpg|Dead Space 2 Isaac figure in the Advanced Suit File:Advanced_Suit.jpg|Isaac action figures. File:Advanced_Suit_2.jpg|Isaac in space. File:Advanced_Suit_4.jpg|Isaac being attacked by a member of the Pack in the Advanced Suit. Video thumb|left|300px|Isaac putting on the Advanced Suit __NOWYSIWYG__